


Confessions

by KnotC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunken Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Nicknames, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, grumpy steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotC/pseuds/KnotC
Summary: During their night on the town, Bucky and Steve have a falling out. Later that night, Bucky comes home drunk to confess some things to Steve.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Stole some lines from that one episode of supernatural where the vampires don't eat humans so please don't hate me :)

"C'mon pal. You'll have fun I swear."  
Bucky was practically dragging Steve down the road.  
"Buck I'd really rather go home. It's gettin late."  
"jesus, grandma. It's barely midnight."  
"and we're already on our fifth bar."  
"has it really been 5? huh. time flies."  
"Can we please just go?"  
"Lighten up buzzkill. You can go if ya want. I'm stayin." Bucky strutted into the bar and Steve trudged in after him.  
They sat down at a table in the middle of the bar and Bucky ordered them beers. They talked as they drank. Steve being short with him reason being he wanted to leave.  
"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress flirted with Bucky.  
"No we're leaving." answered Steve. The girl jumped as if she didn't know Steve was there.  
"No, we're not. Take a seat doll." He pulled her a chair. "What's your name sweetheart?"  
"Sandy" she gushed.  
"That's just about the prettiest name I've ever heard."  
Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky said that to at least 12 girls a week.  
The two of them continued flirting before Steve got up to leave. "I'm headed out. I'll leave the door unlocked."  
"Oh come on Stevie. Live a little." Bucky said.  
"Yeah, stay," the girl commented suddenly noticing Steve once she realised Bucky might leave. "We're having fun aren't we Stevie?"  
"He's the only one that gets to call me that," Steve muttered.  
"Oh sorry I-"  
"Don't apologize, doll. Steve what is your deal tonight?"  
"I just wanna leave alright?!" Steve exclaimed.  
"Remind me to beat the buzzkill out of you later." Bucky turned back to Sandy and Steve stormed out.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to make him mad." Sandy apologized.  
"He's fine. he just gets like that sometimes." Bucky's face fell a little. he wished Steve would've stayed.  
"you want to go after him don't you?" Sandy whispered.  
bucky almost said yes. "When I could stay here with you? of course not." he slapped on a fake smile. He pushed his mug toward her and winked. "Fill 'er up, sweet thing?"  
"With pleasure Sargent Barnes," she grinned.

Bucky stumbled into their apartment about an hour after Steve.  
"Stevie?" he whispered loudly. he tripped over his feet as he made his way to Steve's bed. "Stevie? I gotta talk to ya. are you asleep?"  
he wasn't. he was wide awake but there was no way he was talking.  
"Oh I guess you are." he plopped down on Steve's bed. "I-uh I know why you wanted to come home tonight. You didn't want to see me flirt with all the waitresses right? Sandy noticed it I guess. said it was plain old fashioned jealousy." Steve's eyes popped opened. Bucky didn't see. "I know how ya feel about me, Stevie and I guess what I'm trying to say is I feel the same way. Guess I've always been too embarrassed to say anything. I-i know I'm drunk off my ass but it just feels good to say it out loud even if ya can't hear me. So-uh good night Stevie."  
Steve swallowed hard and breathed out, "good night Buck."


End file.
